<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She’s The Prettiest Girl At The Party And She Can Prove It With A Solid Right Hook by robinrunsfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547594">She’s The Prettiest Girl At The Party And She Can Prove It With A Solid Right Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction'>robinrunsfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter brought Dallon and (YN) together. But will they be able to stay together when life fights back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dallon Weekes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She’s The Prettiest Girl At The Party And She Can Prove It With A Solid Right Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The frat house was packed with rowdy, drunk college kids, sweaty from the lingering heat of the day, as summer wasn’t giving up despite the school year starting. (YN) was with some friends, trying to finish her cup of warm, stale beer when the shoving started. She glanced over her shoulder to see a tall, lanky guy getting pushed around by one of the frat guys, her friend Abby’s ex-boyfriend Dave.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, asshole!” Dave shouted at the other guy who looked rattled.</p><p>“Sorry dude, it was an accident,” the other guy replied, putting his hands up defensively.</p><p>“An accident?! You ruined my fuckin’ shirt!” Dave shouted, raising his fist. That’s when (YN) swung her fist right into the aggressor’s face. </p><p>“Oh my god!” She cried out, trying to shake out the pain that shot through her hand as the frat brothers looked on in stunned silence. The whole party seemed frozen, staring at the scene.</p><p>“Out! Get them both out!” Dave shouted as he held his nose, blood joining the beer stains on his shirt.</p><p>Before (YN) could realize what was happening, rough hands were pushing her toward the door. The air outdoors felt refreshing and cool as she stumbled down the stairs and into someone.</p><p>“Oh my god, you hit that guy! He was gonna hit me and you hit him!” (YN) looked up and saw it was the guy she had jumped in front of. He still looked shocked, eyes wide.</p><p>(YN) laughed from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. “I did! Oh my god! Oh my god, we should get out of here!”</p><p>“Yea. Umm, can I walk you home or something?” he offered, starting to calm down.</p><p>“That would be great,” (YN) replied as they vacated the lawn. “I live in the dorms.”</p><p>He nodded as they started to walk back toward campus. “Does your hand hurt?”</p><p>“I think it’s ok? No, nope, wrong, my hand really hurts,” she winced as she flexed her fingers.</p><p>When they reached the next streetlight, he took her hand and examined it. “If you can move the fingers, it’s probably not broken. Should probably ice it though. There’s a convenience store up ahead, we can get some ice there.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she replied. </p><p>“No, thank you!” He replied. “I’m Dallon by the way.”</p><p>“(YN). I’d shake your hand, but, ya know,” she shrugged.</p><p>“Do you normally haul off and punch guys in the face like that?”</p><p>(YN) laughed. “No, that’s my friend’s shitty ex-boyfriend. He’s always been an asshole, so when the opportunity finally presented itself, I had to take it.” Dallon laughed, the smile made his eyes crinkle, and (YN) noticed he looked pretty cute when that happened. </p><p>The conversation lulled as they walked down the street. The night was fairly quiet once they were away from Fraternity Row, music coming from the occasional house, breaking the silence. Eventually they arrived at the convenience store and they headed inside. They got a cup of ice and (YN) stuck her hand inside as they finished the walk back to her dorm. As they arrived at her building, there was a chime.</p><p>“Is that your phone?” Dallon asked</p><p>“Yea, hold this,” she said, handing him the cup as she reached in her back pocket with her good hand. “Oh my god,” she muttered. “My stupid friend Abby is apparently getting back with Dave now and she never wants to speak to me again because I hit him. Whatever.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry I ruined things between you and your friend,” Dallon said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” she shook her head. “I just… I didn’t think that friendship was gonna last much longer anyway, ya know? We’re too different in too many ways.”</p><p>Dallon nodded. “Yea, I get it. Well, thanks again for saving me,” he smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for walking me home. I’ll see you around,” (YN) waved before heading inside.</p><p>~</p><p>(YN) wandered through the student union with her lunch tray in hand. It had been a few days since the fight and while the swelling and pain in her hand had gone down, she was starting to feel lost. Over the summer it had become clear that she was growing apart from the friends she had made during her freshman year, but the fact that they all abandoned her after one right hook still hurt.</p><p>“(YN)!” She heard someone calling. She glanced around and saw Dallon waving at her from an empty table.</p><p>She smiled and made her way over to him. “Hey Dallon, how’ve you been?”</p><p>“Good thanks. Wanna sit?”</p><p>(YN) felt her heart swell at the gesture. “Yea sure.”</p><p>“How’s the hand?”</p><p>“Getting better,” she replied, flexing her fingers. He reached out, took her hand gently, and examined it. She watched as his thumb ran across her knuckles before she looked up at his eyes. She hadn’t noticed them the night they met but they were sparkling blue. He looked up too and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks again, who knows what those jerks would have done if you hadn’t stopped that guy in his tracks.”</p><p>(YN) shrugged as she pulled her hand back. “Like I said, it was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”</p><p>“Weekes,” she heard a voice behind her say. She turned in her chair to see a few people looking at Dallon disdainfully.</p><p>“Hey,” he replied sheepishly as they walked past.</p><p>“What is your deal?” (YN) asked with eyebrows knitted together. “Making enemies wherever you go?”</p><p>“No, no, we were in a study group together last year and I told them I wouldn’t be working with them this year and I guess they’re… upset.”</p><p>(YN) nodded. “So what’s your major?”</p><p>“Music performance, you?”</p><p>“Marketing. So are you a singer, or play an instrument?”</p><p>“I play bass and sing,” he replied as he dug into his lunch.</p><p>“Good thing your hand didn’t get injured then. You need me to be your bodyguard full time?” She laughed.</p><p>“Maybe I should get your number so I can call in case I get into trouble again,” he asked with a sheepish smile playing at his lips.</p><p>“Oh you’re smooth. Gimme your phone then,” she replied with a smirk. “And feel free to call if you wanna hang out or whatever, not just when you’re causing problems.”</p><p>“Well in that case do you wanna get dinner tonight?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but I have to work,” she pouted.</p><p>“Where do you work?”</p><p>“Sunrise Cafe, on 2nd street,” she replied.</p><p>“I live near there, but I’ve never been,” Dallon confessed.</p><p>“Well feel free to stop by anytime. So, where do you live?”</p><p>“At 306 West,” he replied, almost embarrassed.</p><p>(YN)’s eyes went wide upon hearing that he lived in one of the most expensive apartment buildings off campus. “Wow! Well, feel free to come by anytime. It’s usually pretty slow in the evening, so any company is appreciated. Just don’t start any fights.”</p><p>Dallon laughed. “I think I can behave myself, at least for one night.”</p><p>~</p><p>“You come here often?” (YN) asked as she and Dallon were seated at a table in one of the nicest restaurants in town a couple of nights later.</p><p>“Only once before, when my parents came to visit last year,” Dallon replied.</p><p>“Well don’t I feel special,” she smiled coyly.</p><p>“You should,” Dallon replied and (YN) raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, you are special, you’re not like any other girl I’ve ever met I don’t think.”</p><p>“Ok I will accept that as a compliment,” she laughed.</p><p>(YN) quickly realized as they talked that their upbringings were vastly different, but that didn’t change the fact that she had a great time with Dallon. He really was quite charming and she enjoyed his company. When dinner was over, he drove her back to her back to her dorm, and even walked her to the door, his hand on her lower back.</p><p>“I had a nice time tonight. I haven’t gone on a real date in a long time,” (YN) smiled. </p><p>Dallon smiled back as he ran his hand through his hair and (YN)’s stomach did a flip. “I’m glad. Would you like to go out again?”</p><p>(YN) nodded and took a step toward Dallon. “Yea,” she replied. “I’d really like that.”</p><p>Dallon seemed a little nervous as one hand found her waist. “I really like you (YN),” Dallon murmured.</p><p>“I like you too,” she said looking up in his eyes, her heart pounding as she leaned even closer to him.</p><p>“I really wanna kiss you,” he whispered, his lips so close to hers.</p><p>“Then you should,” she replied. He didn’t hesitate a second more, pressing his lips to hers, as his hand caressed her face. His large hand on her waist holding her close as she draped her arms over his shoulders. Her body curved into his as their lips moved together.</p><p>When she pulled back and looked into Dallon’s eyes, he looked completely enamoured and she knew at that moment that there was no way that she wasn’t going to fall hard.</p><p>~</p><p>It didn’t take long for Dallon and (YN) to settle comfortably into each other’s lives. He would stop by the cafe when she worked to keep her company during late shifts, and she’d listen to him practice bass for hours while she studied while making up little songs for her. </p><p>He cleared space in one of his drawers for her so she could stay over because he hated when she had to go at the end of the night. She loved waking up next to him, brushing his hair out of his face in the morning when they didn’t have early classes or work, and he’d smile softly in his sleep. </p><p>(YN) loved the way he looked at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen, even when she just finished a long shift at the cafe and the way he touched her with such reverence that she’d never experienced before. At first she worried they were moving too quickly, but she didn’t care, it just felt right.</p><p>“Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?” Dallon asked in the middle of November.</p><p>“No, me and my dad never really celebrate it,” (YN) shrugged. “Are you going home?”</p><p>“Yea,” he paused. “Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>“Well I have to work the next afternoon,” she replied.</p><p>“Good, that gives us an excuse to leave early,” he laughed.</p><p>“Oh so that’s why you want me to come along!” She said with a smirk.</p><p>“No, that’s not it,“ he replied quickly.</p><p>"I know, I’m just giving you a hard time,” (YN) laughed. “Sure, I guess this could be fun. Who doesn’t love meeting their boyfriend’s parents.”</p><p>~</p><p>The ominous feeling settled in the pit of (YN)’s stomach as soon as Dallon pulled onto his street. The houses were large and stately, set back on well manicured lawns. When he pulled into the driveway of his parents’ house, she took a deep breath before getting out and following him to the front door.</p><p>“Mom? Dad? We’re here!” Dallon called as they walked in.</p><p>“Oh wonderful! Hello, you must be (YN)!” Dallon’s mom said as she walked into the foyer.</p><p>“Yep, that’s me, nice to meet you,” (YN) said pleasantly. She was surprised to see how fancy the older woman was dressed since she was just in the kitchen cooking. Glancing down at her jeans and plain sweater, (YN) felt even more out of place.</p><p>“We have so much to talk about, Dallon doesn’t tell us hardly anything it seems. Let me show you up to your room,” she smiled and started up the stairs. (YN) shot Dallon a look and he shrugged before they both followed her. “(YN), we have the guest room ready for you. Dallon you’ll find your room just as you left it, for better or worse,” she laughed dryly.</p><p>“Thanks,” (YN) smiled awkwardly, setting down her bag.</p><p>“I have to go check the turkey. Dallon, go find your father,” she said before rushing back downstairs.</p><p>“That was,” (YN) said astonished, shaking her head.</p><p>“That was my mom,” Dallon nodded knowingly.</p><p>“So am I allowed in your room? Or is innocent little Dallon not allowed to have girls in there?” (YN) laughed, running her hand up his arm.</p><p>Dallon groaned in embarrassment. “Come on.”</p><p>A while later, they were sitting down to dinner with Dallon’s parents. (YN) could feel their eyes on her, silently picking her apart.</p><p>“So (YN), are you also pre-med?” Dallon’s mom asked.</p><p>(YN) was taken aback for a moment. Pre-med? Dallon told her he was a music major. She glanced over at him for clarity.</p><p>“No, umm, we met through mutual acquaintance,” Dallon answered.</p><p>“Yea, I’m a marketing major actually,” (YN) replied, her mind finally clicking back into gear. But she noticed the way his parents looked at each other with disdain.</p><p>“And what do your parents do?” His mom asked.</p><p>At this point (YN)’s defenses started to go up. “My mom split when I was little, and my dad works for Exact Medical Systems.”</p><p>That seemed to be a good answer, and their interest seemed piqued. “Is he a medical researcher?” Dallon’s dad asked.</p><p>“No, he does maintenance. Keeps everything running, so he’s really quite important,” she replied indignantly.</p><p>Dallon’s dad cleared his throat and the meal continued on in silence.</p><p>After everyone had finished eating, Dallon’s dad called him into his office to speak with him. (YN) offered to help clear the table, but Dallon’s mom insisted she didn’t need any help and hurried back to the kitchen as if it offered her sanctuary from (YN) and all her undesirable qualities. Unsure what else to do, (YN) retreated back to her room, but as she passed by the office she couldn’t help her attention being caught by the conversation coming from the other side of the ajar door.</p><p>“Dallon, you cannot be wasting your time with a girl like that. If you expect to get into Harvard Medical School like I did, you need to focus on your studies. You need someone who has the same goals, the same expectations of their life, not someone that comes from a broken home without a clear direction or plan.”</p><p>“Oh you have got to be kidding me! Who are you to dictate to me how my life should go!”</p><p>“I am your father!” He bellowed.</p><p>“And you want me to be just like Eric. Blindly following in your footsteps, whether I like it or not!”</p><p>(YN) had heard enough. She turned and hurried up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She started to repack her bag as she tried to think of how she could get home with the small amount of cash she had on her. She was startled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“(YN)?”</p><p>She opened the door and let Dallon in. “What the hell is going on?!” She snapped.</p><p>Dallon sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Do you wanna get out of here?”</p><p>“Obviously,” she muttered as she zipped up her bag.</p><p>“Ok, let me grab my things,” Dallon replied. He took a step toward her and she just put her hand up to stop him.</p><p>“Just hurry up.”</p><p>He nodded in acceptance and hurried out.</p><p>Soon they were back in his car, driving back toward campus. (YN) didn’t hear anything further of what was said between Dallon and his parents, as she waited in her room until he told her that he was ready to go, and his parents made no attempt to stop them leaving. She sat silently with her head resting against the window. “Why did you lie about your major? Why didn’t you tell me you’re pre-med? When do you even study?” She asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Dallon sighed. “I didn’t. Last year I was in the pre-med program, with a music minor. At the end of last year I changed programs because I, I just love music so much more than science. I just don’t give a damn about it, but my parents are paying for everything under the condition that I get into medical school. I can’t tell them I’ve changed majors or they’ll cut me off.“</p><p>(YN) scoffed. "Oh because god forbid you have to take out a loan or apply for a scholarship or get a job like some plebeian! And what are you going to do for the next two years until suddenly you aren’t going to Harvard or wherever? What then?”</p><p>“I dunno,” he replied meekly.</p><p>“And I’m never gonna be the type of girl they want for you. God, it’s like I’m in Legally Blonde, or Crazy Rich Asians or something! But life isn’t a rom-com,” she muttered. “There aren’t happy endings.”</p><p>“I don’t care about what they think of you (YN)! I like you, a lot, and I want to be with you,” he said emphatically. </p><p>“So I’ll just be part of your secret double life? Take this exit,” she sighed.</p><p>“This isn’t the one for campus,”</p><p>“Just do it and then take the first left.”</p><p>After a couple more turns into the neighborhood, they pulled up in front of a small green house that looked like it needed a new coat of paint and a patchy, brown lawn. “Dallon, this is why we aren’t going to work. This is where I’m from and it’s why I’m not gonna fit in with your snooty, upper crust life.”</p><p>(YN) got out of the car, pulling her bag with her and marched into the house. Dallon sat in stunned silence, her words reverberating through his mind. He waited, wondering if she was going to come back out. Then a light in a room at the end of the house turned on and he saw her silhouette in the window. She paused, and then drew the curtains.</p><p>~</p><p>A couple weeks later (YN) was working the last open mic night at the cafe before all the students left campus for winter break. The crowd wasn’t huge, it never was on open mic night, but she still was busy. Eventually the lights dimmed and her coworker went up to announce the first performers. </p><p>“Ok, first up we have a duo called… I don’t know?”</p><p>(YN) shook her head at her coworker butchering the band name, but her attention was quickly drawn to the small stage. </p><p>“Hey, my name is Dallon, this is my friend Ryan, we are I Dont Know How But They Found Me. Unfortunately that didn’t fit on the sign up sheet.” The crowd laughed and Dallon was grinning. “This first song is Modern Day Cain.”</p><p>(YN) had avoided all the places she knew Dallon would be once she was back on campus after the Thanksgiving break, but suddenly he was right there. She tried to remain calm and focused on her work, but she couldn’t help but remember all the times she remembered him practicing those bass lines. When they finished the song, there was a smattering of applause. </p><p>“This next song is called I’d Be A Punk If My Mom Would Let Me,” Dallon announced and (YN) couldn’t help the snort of laughter that broke through the silence before the song started. The second song got a bit more applause as the crowd warmed to the band.</p><p>“Umm, this last song is a cover of a song by Frank Iero and the Cellabration. I’d like to dedicate it to a girl who probably wishes she could punch me in the face right now. It’s called She’s The Prettiest Girl At The Party, And She Can Prove It With A Solid Right Hook.”</p><p>(YN) looked up from the spot she was wiping up on the counter and met Dallon’s eyes. As she listened to the words that he was definitely singing right to her, she felt a tightness in her throat. </p><p>After the song was finished, they packed up their gear and the next performer took the stage. Between artists there was a flurry of people looking for refills of their coffee and tea, and (YN) lost track of Dallon, so she assumed he left. </p><p>At the end of the night the last few customers were getting up to leave when she spotted Dallon sitting alone at a table with his laptop open.</p><p>“We’re closing,” she said, walking over to him.</p><p>“Can we talk?” He asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes. (YN) shrugged and sat down next to him and he turned his computer to her.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“I told my parents I switched majors.”</p><p>(YN)’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and she leaned in to read the screen. Dallon’s email to his parents was emphatic, explaining about how he didn’t want to disappoint them, but he had to pursue what he loved. He couldn’t imagine years of schoolwork to ultimately be trapped in such an important job that he didn’t enjoy. His dad’s reply was nothing short of hostile, calling him a disappointment, berating him for wasting his intelligence, and ultimately informing him they would not be paying for anything starting with the upcoming spring semester.  </p><p>“Do you need help filling out the student loan paperwork?” (YN) asked, sitting back.</p><p>Dallon shook his head. “No thanks, I think I got it figured out.”</p><p>“But why’d you tell them now? Why not wait like you were planning?”</p><p>“Because you and music are the two things that make me happiest. I don’t want to hide either anymore,” he said looking at (YN). </p><p>“We aren’t…” (YN) started, shaking her head as she trailed off. </p><p>“We could be again, if you’ll have me,” he replied, reaching out and taking her hand, his thumb running over her knuckles. “From the moment you threw that punch for me, I knew you were something special. You’re strong, clever, and beautiful and I’m sorry that my family made you feel anything less than that. And I’m sorry I was anything but completely honest with you from the beginning. I love you (YN).”</p><p>(YN) tore her eyes away from her hand in his to look out the window. It seemed to be snowing outside, but she couldn’t be sure since her vision was blurred by tears about to spill over. She sniffled and blinked hard, the tears spilling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Since that day I’ve been trying to think about who I wanted to talk to about all this with, but the only person I could think of was you. Over and over again I wanted to come running back to you Dallon. Because despite it all, I love you too.”</p><p>Dallon reached up and brushed away the tears away from her cheek "Please say we can be together again,” he pleaded.</p><p>(YN) bit her lip and nodded. “I want my friend back. I want the person who I’d throw a punch for back. I want you back in my life because it feels empty without you.”</p><p>Dallon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could for how they were sitting. “I love you (YN), I love you so much,” he murmured. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>